battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Yin-Yang Mysterious Dragon Pill
The Yin-Yang Mysterious Dragon Pill is placed in tier seven. It is said that if one wants to refine this pill, one must first have the Monster Core of two dragon type Magical Beast which have been dead for less than seven days. Moreover, the monster cores’ rank must at least be rank six. It is said that when this pill is refined, there would be a unique natural phenomenon where a yin and a yang dragon spirit would shoot directly into the clouds, twining around each other, and finally agglomerating into a pill. Use The use of the ‘Yin-Yang Mysterious Dragon Pill’ is not to directly enable one to raise one’s strength, but to allow one to stand after breaking! If anyone were to consume this ‘Yin-Yang Mysterious Dragon Pill’ and their life was to hang by a thread, or that they are heavily wounded in the future, this thing will be able to provide a chance for you to stand back up after sustaining life threatening injuries, should you be lucky enough. The so called ‘stand after breaking’ means to break the restraints of the past and allow a person to undergo metamorphosis. One’s body, spirit, or even Dou Qi would be at an even higher level! In other words, whoever consumes this would not need to worry about their life should their bodies receive a fatal or serious injury in the future. One might even transform into a stronger being because of it! ‘Yin-Yang Mysterious Dragon Pill’ may indeed have the effect of allowing one to stand after breaking, but even if one can luckily activate this kind of medicinal effect when one is seriously injured, one might not truly be able to completely stand after one breaks. Moreover, there is only one chance of doing so. Additionally, at the moment the effect of ‘standing after breaking’ is activated, your entire body would no longer belong to you. If you are able to endure that kind of inhumane torture, you would naturally truly break from your cocoon and become a butterfly. If you cannot, you will indeed break, but you will not be able to stand after that. Users * Gu Ling * Xiao Yan Appearance The white-haired auctioneer ignored all the greedy gazes outside of the metal prison. His hand trembled slightly as he placed the purple-gold plate gently on the auction platform. His shriveled finger carefully lifted the cover of the box. A golden light abruptly shot out. The sudden appearance of the golden light directly shone over the entire auction ground until it became well lit. Some of the people who were caught unprepared involuntarily shut their eyes as a reflexive action. Xiao Yan did not close his eyes because of the golden light. His gaze pierced through the shadows of his hat and was firmly locked onto the cold jade box on the crystal platform. At that spot, a gold-colored medicinal pill, around the size of a dragon eye, was quietly lying on it. The outer appearance of the medicinal pill was extremely round and sleek. Two threads of gold-colored air flow circulated indefinitely within the interior of the medicinal pill. Occasionally, they would abruptly pounce upward. If one were to carefully look at it, the gold-colored air flow actually agglomerated into two tiny gold-colored divine dragons which intertwined with one another. A weak dragon’s roar passed through the volatility of the air and slowly spread out, causing the spirits of those who heard it to involuntarily tremble under this dragon’s might. Category:Medicinal Pills